The Newb
by KittenNinja137
Summary: It seems that Sonic, jumped into a time machine before poor Tails could explain where they were going. All of Sonic followed, and two new people come in. It seems that Amy has fallen in love with Yata the Hedgehog. SonAmy YatAmy YatBet Shadouge? Maybe?


**Hokey, so, here, we have a new guy, and he is a TOTAL RETARD, but the thing is, AMY HAS A FEELIN' for him! Eh? Eh? That's why I called this story, THE NEWB. PREPARE TO LAUGH, CRY, AND MURDER SONIC! ROLL IT!**

"Guys! I finished the time machine!" Tails yelled.

"Alright!" Sonic jumped through the portal before Tails could explain.

"SONIC! YOU RETARD!" Knuckles jumped in after Sonic, with Tails coming from behind. Amy noticed them all go in.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF PARTY I'M NOT INVITED TO? GRR..." In anger, Amy jumped in.

With that, Rouge fell from the ceiling, following Shadow, who fell on top of her. "That wasn't so bad!" Shadow got up, dusting himself off, and then walking towards the portal.

"Ow, my rib cage…" Rouge whined. She got up and cracked her neck. "Next time, you're going in the vent first…."

Rouge looked up, to see Shadow looking at the glowing light. 'Oooo… pretty…' thought Shadow. Rouge flew in the portal and Shadow was left in a daze. He then noticed what just happened, and ran in.

------------------- 8 years in the future-------------------------

A fox was walking with a Hedgehog, but this was not Tails and Sonic, IT WAS SOME STRANGERS! "Yata, do you have any idea what you just did back there?!" The fox nagged the yellow hedgehog. It turned out the hedgehog named Yata was drunk, for he had followed the fox into the bar she was going to.

"I'm sorry, but the brain you were looking for is out to lunch, please leave a message after the beep…. BEEP!" Yata said, with his tone of voice, strange and irritable. The fox sighed and noticed that Yata had fainted.

"Boy, sometimes I wonder why I don't just let you live alone… Oh right, you tried to kill the head of Sega when you were alone…." All of a sudden, a portal opened up, and out came Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge.

"Wait, I could have used the chaos control to get to the future…." Sonic reminded them. Amy noticed she was on a soft, furry, and warm thing.

"Sonikku?" Amy sighed. All of a sudden, she saw yellow fur instead. "EKKK!!!" Amy jumped and hid behind Sonic.

"And just who the hell are you guys?" The black and white fox looked at them, her 4 fox tails, stiff and ready.

"Well, we are from the past… and… my name is Tails, that's Sonic, that's Knuckles and… that's just Amy… WAIT, SHADOW? ROUGE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tail yelled. Shadow whistled while walking away, leaving Rouge, victim to Tails.

Rouge just shrugged and pulled Shadow back. "Well, since you weren't too shy to reveal your name, I suppose I should tell you mine! My name is Betsy, Betsy the fox!" The fox said with pride. She looked at Rouge, noticing the same eyelid lower.

"Hmmm…"Rouge blinked in astonishment at the similarity. "Well then, what do we have in store for today?"

Betsy looked at Rouge and began to speak. "Well now, my friend, Yata, got drunk and fell over unconscious… Could you help me get him back to my apartment, I just hate having to fly him up to my REALLY high apartment. He sure is heavy…" Betsy pointed at the yellow 'thing' Amy fell on. The similarity of Shadow and Sonic in this Yata was incredible. "Well, if you could, that would be nice!" Everybody just shrugged.

---------------------2 hours later-------------------------------

"Woo… you were right, he is heavy…."Knuckles dropped Yata's feet, with Tails, whirling out of control, then dropping Yata's arms. Yata began to fall.

"Oh no! Yata!" Betsy yelled out. Amy noticed this and automatically went running.

Betsy watched Amy run at super speeds, running to stop Yata's fall. Amy threw a large air wave from her piko piko hammer and the air cushioned Yata and made him softly touch the ground. Amy came to her knees and looked at the hedgehog. It reminded her of Sonic, but Sonic always ran, and she felt so depressed at the moment. She looked at the shut eyes, and the spine of the yellow animal's head. Yata's blue eyes opened, and saw Amy's face. "Betsy? Is that you?" Betsy then at that moment flew over Yata and came to her knees at the tip of the top of the head. "What happened? Did I become drunk again?"

Betsy nodded and hugged Yata, squeezing him pretty tight. "I was SO worried…" Betsy said. Yata looked at Betsy's face, and hugged back. "I forgot to tell them your brain was half made of metal…" Betsy felt really guilty.

Amy smiled and hugged Yata, too. All of a sudden, Sonic came flying into the two, Yata and Amy. "Sonikku! What are you doing?!" Amy yelled. Sonic then stopped, when he saw what had happened, he stopped.

**Bleh, I'm bad at writing romance… don't blame me… I don't KNOW romance. All I know is that it's all mushy and stuff. THE SUSPENSE. I just had to stop the chapter at the part that he stopped, it just STARTS the next chapter, and look for chapter 2 soon!**


End file.
